


Saline Solution

by Draginn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Kinda, Why Did I Write This?, somewhat cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draginn/pseuds/Draginn
Summary: Wilbur's teacher says the words "saline solution" and Wilbur panics for a second. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Saline Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on something that happened to me

"...So if we mix water and salt, that would give us a saline solution."

Wilbur's head shot up at those words. How had his chemistry teacher found out about his album? He had to hide, he had to go, he could never show his face again because _his teacher knew about his music._ And if his teacher knew, then it was only a matter of time before the whole school knew, and they might check out his channel, and then they'd find out about him getting emotional over a minecraft fish, and then he would be ruined, RUINED! His social life would be over. He would be known as the Guy With That One Minecraft Channel instead of the Guy With The Nice Hair. And he could NOT lose his position as Guy With The Nice Hair.

"...and that means that if we just poured salt into the solvent until no more could be dissolved, then we would have a saturated saline solution."

Wilbur let out a deep sigh. It had been part of the lesson. He wouldn't be a social outcast. Thank the sky gods. He picked up his pencil and continued to take notes for the rest of the period.


End file.
